


Your Meal/Your Dessert (multichapter)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Kabeshiri, Mild Degradation, Mild Praise, NSFW, Sensual Play, Stuck in a wall, Tail Kink, blindfold, blowjob, cumflation, dub-con, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: the reader gets used by all the demon brothers and the demon lord in one way or another. This was an awesome request from tumblr that I made sure gets on here as well.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Your Meal (Lucifer x F!Reader x Mammon x Leviathan)

It was kind of funny to them, the sight of you. Never would they have thought that their rooms being right beside each other would be so… convenient. It also shouldn’t have come as a surprise that one of them had this set up and ready due to one of his many fantasies. “Man, that’s weird!” But another couldn’t deny that it looked absolutely attractive like this, especially when half your body was now stuck in his room, and you didn’t even know. For a while, they not only had you blindfolded, but they put headphones over your ears, plasting porn and hentai, depending on what they figured would get you more wet. They quickly discovered that you had a wide variety of tastes, your cunt twitching and clenching around not just gang bangs or the usual Sub/Dom dynamic, but also tentacle hentai and monster bangs. Right now,you were whimpering over ogre gang bangs, which had one of them thinking you had at least a minor size kink… or monster kink all together, which is perfect. 

But the headphones didn’t last all too long, not wanting you to be too accustomed to someone else moaning and getting all the pleasure, when they dreamt of filling you and hearing your moans. It was easy enough for you to identify one of them. Well, not really identified… more like using power of elimination which kept you with only four or so options; one of them had a tail. You knew that because you felt something flick over your clit long before the headphones were taken off, continuing to do so now. However, it was only ever the tip that made you cry out and clench down, and that alone was not enough to go by. “P-Please…” You gasped out, feeling the stimulation to your clit get you already way too close to your orgasm, but it never stopped, he made sure of that. Fingers spread your folds open, chuckling erupting in the room as they saw your aching, begging hole right as you came. You cried out, something that echoed off into the other room, and resonated back into your own ears. 

You heard something,... something fell… or actually, several things fell. It wasn’t loud enough for it to be heavy, but you knew it was something. A touch akin to leather caressed over your naked rear, something you could barely recognize before a cock was shoved into you. A cry escaped your lips, your walls clenching down on it immediately, and the tail kept rubbing over your clit. It was slow, at first. The first few thrusts seemed almost too kind to your body as the length filled you over and over again. The hand never left your rear again and instead you found it caressing over it, as if to soothe you, right before he slammed into you, pushing you hard into the wall. Moans escaped your lips as you struggled to move your hands, which were tied up behind your back. This was also the time you finally noticed the cuffs that kept your feet spread and attached to the wall, truly a sight. 

“Please… hghn…. I…!” You felt someone grabbing your face, brushing his thumb over your bottom lip before pushing it into your mouth. You sucked on it for a second, feeling him retrieve it and push his middle and ring finger in instead, making you clench around the one who was taking you from behind. Fingers moved over your tongue, slightly pinching it in the process before he pulled back again and trailed the digits down your leg. Another cock was pulled out, pushing against your lips, which you almost too eagerly parted. Immediately, your tongue pressed against the slit on his tip, drawing a long lick there before the rest of him was roughly shoved into your mouth. At this point, you told yourself that you might as well enjoy it, too, seeing as whoever took you right now, took you well. 

A hard slam into your aching cunt pushed you forward on his cock, making you gag slightly when his tip caressed the back of your throat, turning the one behind you on more and gripping down on your cheeks. Soft grunts and heavy breathing could be heard from him as his cock twitched inside of you, releasing some of his hot seed. You hummed against the length in your mouth, struggling again to get your hands free and try to take a hold of it, but of course that would be too easy. Hips connected with yours as his cock spurted its load deep inside you, holding you firmly in place as you cried out. The tail was still moving over your clit, but barely so, as if it was teasing you, getting you close but never close enough. 

The cock left your hole, sliding out agonizingly slow as your cunt twitched in need, causing some of the seed to drip out. Once again, fingers spread your hole and you could hear chuckling; amusement. They were making fun of you in a humiliating way, but right now you couldn’t care less. You were desperate for another release. A hand caressed through your hair, bringing your thoughts back to the dick in your mouth. You almost smiled at the affection, only for him to take a fist full and yank your head back. His other hand slammed against the wall to steady himself as he thrusted into your mouth, effectively face fucking you. Soft gags and whimpers tried to escape your lips as he used you to his liking, but they were all choked down on his length. 

You felt something push back against your entrance; a tip circling your hole, teasingly pushing in only to pull back out. The tail had stopped completely, you noted, only applying slight pressure to your sensitive bud. At this point, your hips were wiggling back against the man behind you, trying to find some kind of stimulation as your mouth continued to be abused. Your tongue pressed to the underside of his shaft, causing him to groan loudly and pull at your hair, which in turn made you wince. His length twitched inside your mouth, pushing in hard to unload his seed. You tried to swallow it all, but the sudden thrust back into your cunt had you gasping and your legs shaking, his seed spilling out from the corners of your mouth as his cock pulled out completely. Once again, a hand took hold of your face, brushing a thumb over your cum covered lips before letting go again, leaving you a panting and moaning mess. 

You listened as the footsteps retracted, the only sound was that of a cock pounding into you, pushing you back against and into the wall, your breasts swaying. It wasn’t long before you felt the now familiar feeling of leather, this time on your sensitive breasts. They were squeezing, kneading… pinching at your nipples as you whimpered, feeling another orgasm finally approach, “I-I… hghn…! C-can’t…!” Your legs shook with this one, your walls pulsating around the cock, trying to suck it in deeper as it continued to thrust into you. “Please.. Let me.. I need to at least ride out...hah!” Your cunt was sensitive from the orgasm, feeling hot from the consistent stimulation through the pleasurable sensation. 

His grip was tight on your hips, nails digging in as he grunted and hissed at the feeling of your heat around his length, pulling him in deeper. His balls were slapping against your folds, giving you an odd sensation of being used which turned you on even more. Something slithered up the insides of your legs; hands, but you couldn’t mind much attention to that when the tip of another cock pushed at your lips. This one was still wet, tasting of cum, and you presumed it to be the one that was inside of you earlier. Once again, your lips parted almost eagerly as moans erupted from your mouth, your lips wrapping around the hard member before this one, too, took a hold of your hair and abused your face. 

The moans sent vibrations down his length, making him moan out too lowly, as if he was scared to voice anything. Before you could think of who this might be, you felt the wetness of a tongue against your clit, making you gasp out and the cock push deeper inside of your mouth until you were gagging again. Your eyes were watery with tears that would get caught by the blindfold as you struggled again, clenching around the cock that was now twitching, making the man cry out with his release. You felt yourself being filled again, all while the tongue was flicking and swirling over the sensitive bud, sending you right into another orgasm. You cried out around the length in your mouth, your legs shaking as the tongue continued to stimulate your clit, but the man in front of you wouldn’t give you the satisfaction of vocalizing your orgasm, not when he himself was so close. 

“Now, now, darling. Be a good little whore and keep sucking.” You recognized the voice immediately, your eyes wide in shock as he took the blindfold off, but he didn’t give you the time to scream his name, or say anything really. His grip in your hair tightened as his stern face looked down at you, continuing to use your mouth and watching his dick disappear down your throat, good girl. You cried out again around him, muffled by his length, when the length behind you picked up pace again. His cock pulsating inside your mouth, pulling away quickly to shoot his seed out onto your face, groaning when your skin was covered in a thick white. You panted heavily, closing your eyes as moans finally escaped your mouth, “L-Lucifer…!”

He seemed to grin as his name left your lips, looking down at you and spilling the rest of his load onto your face, “That’s it, Darling, say my name.” You cried out again when you felt the sensation of fingers twisting at your clit right as Levi decided to walk in. “Stop wasting your seed, Lucifer. She needs all the protein she can get.” His eyes were darker now, his presence dominating over you both physically and figuratively. His tail was out, swaying behind him and you immediately knew it was him that started to toy with your bud to begin with. “L-Levi…” The third born chuckled, his cock twitching and standing straight against his lower abdomen. “You don’t understand… how many times I’ve fantasized about this…” he took in a sharp breath, grabbing his cock and giving it a few slow strokes. “Can you guess who the third demon is? Or are you too far gone for pleasure…?”

You threw your head back, your body shaking as a loud moan erupted from your throat. Lucifer watched with a smug smile on his lips when your head rolled back forward, heavy pants leaving your parted lips. They watched your breasts bounce with each heavy thrust that moved you through the wall. Grunts and moans could be heard from both sides as Leviathan continued to stroke himself to the sight, “Give you… hah… a hint… He comes between us..” Your head flew back again, eyes wide as another orgasm rushed through you, hard, “M-Mammon…!!” Both demons in front of you chuckled, watching your body shake and twist with the pulsation of pleasure through you. 

Lucifer spoke up again, walking over to grab your face in his gloved hand, “Smart girl… now,... how about double penetration, hm?” 


	2. Your Dessert (Beelzebub x F!Reader x Belphegor x Diavolo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the eldest had their fair share with you, it's not everyone elses turn

After Lucifer and the other two eldest had their fair fun with you, you were thoroughly exhausted and leaking. Their cum had long seeped out from between your legs, overflowing from inside of you. Your stomach felt close to explosion and you tried pushing it out, moaning when you felt the sticky liquid run down. They had, of course, been so courteous as to feed you and give you water, “can’t have our favorite toy breaking apart, now, can we?” Lucifer’s words still rang in your ear, and Leviathan took it upon himself to plug you up and take you out of that hole long enough to clean you up, at least outwardly. This became a routine; everytime they wanted you, you were to be taken, but they would never just have you. They’d fill you and fuck you until your holes were sore and your voice was hoarse from calling out their names. Satan and Asmodeus found their turn in all of this, too, and Satan was worse. Not in a… bad way, but he made sure you knew how much he enjoyed pounding into you, making you cum more times than you could count, while Asmodeus’ encouraged it, almost pleading with you to keep going; “just one more orgasm, (Y/N)....”

At this point, you were too far gone to actually care who or what used you anymore. Your body reacted almost automatically whenever one, or many, of them entered the room. They liked to keep the blindfold on you, keeping you guessing, and you didn’t mind. It kept the excitement up, and even now as you were stuck there, bent over for whomever decided to take you next, your legs held apart and cuffed into the wall and your eyes covered, even now.. You couldn’t help but clench in excitement, in anticipation. Footsteps neared, you heard them. Heavy boots, and then softer ones. You tried guessing which one it was. Lucifer? But the soft steps threw you off, and before you knew it, you felt the presence of someone stand in front of you. Your hole clenched around nothing in anticipation, hoping the unknown man would give you what you craved the most. 

A soft hand seemed to caress your face, large in size you noted, and you found yourself leaning into his touch, something akin to a soft smile spreading across your features. It felt soft and warm, like someone you’d want to be with forever, and even when you felt the tip of his cock glide across your lips, it was more comforting than anything, “yes…” A soft whisper escaped you as you parted your lips for him, feeling him push in slowly, a soft grunt escaping him at the warmth of your tavern. He was big, you noted, and you struggled not to gag on the sheer size alone, clenching once again at the thought of him entering you hopefully. You moaned around his length, feeling him move slowly in your mouth, almost carefully, in an attempt not to hurt you. After everything your body endured, this almost melt you cry. 

Someone stood behind you now, someone new… another firm, strong hand has made itself onto your bare ass. Big hands, similar to the ones of the man in front of you. They, too, seemed gentle, rubbing over your bare flesh before spreading your folds, finding them slick and dripping with need. A chuckle, low, as if he was mocking you for being needy escaped him. His thumb circled your hole, barely pushing in while the rest of his fingers rubbed over your sensitive bud, once again making you moan out and clench around them. You noticed the roughness of the hands, probably from working and or working out, but still felt the gentleness of them, too. “Please… don’t tease…” the cock in your mouth pulled back long enough to let you get your words out, begging the man behind you for some kind of stimulation that could only be brought by his cock. 

Something else made itself known on your clit, something soft and almost feathery. It brushed over the nub ever so carefully, making you shudder and goosebumps arise on your skin at the feeling. It was almost… overwhelming, but then again not enough. Yet, it distracted you long enough to not be able to notice the now missing hand. Instead, it was replaced by something much, much bigger. The tip alone made you feel like you were being torn apart as he pushed in, forcing your walls to spread for him as he took you. You cried out around the cock in your mouth, clenching hard around the one behind you, although that was probably the worst you could do; trapping him. The feathery object left your clit and stroked up the inside of your thigh, making you tense and then shudder again at the feeling. It was so soft, so delicate against your skin. You moaned against the shaft in your mouth, which had been thrusting into your hot tavern, making it twitch as a few spurts of his seed landed on your tongue. His hand stroked over your head as a form of praise, encouragement. He was big too, barely fitting even halfway into your mouth as he came, your tongue pressed firmly against the underside of his shaft. You swallowed eagerly around him, trying to collect all of his seed, although his load was big and some couldn’t help but drip out of the corner of your mouth. 

You felt him leave your mouth, giving you free reign to moan and groan out at the penetration from behind. His thumb brushed over the corners of your mouth, collecting the seed that was dripping out and pushing it back into your mouth, a sharp hiss leaving his own mouth at the sight. You had no time to focus on that, though, feeling the man behind you start thrusting faster, his thick cock stretching you to the brim. His thrusts were powerful, as if he was trying to make a statement by filling you over and over again; claiming you. His grip on your ass was still gentle, though, contradicting with his thrust, “h-harder… please… I need you to fill me…” Your cunt was already clenching around him, begging to be filled with another load, to add to the cum that was still fresh in your womb from previous encounters. 

The feathery object was back, flicking over your clit as the man behind you continued to thrust, making you cry out from the pleasure and roll your hips back, “p-please.. I… I’ll cum…!” It was a fair warning, your body reacting to the pleasure by giving you your orgasm, making you cry out and clench hard around the cock inside you, which sadly pulled out. The man stroked himself to finish, covering your back in his sticky white seed as your hole continued to clench and pulsate around nothing. “N-no… I wanted… I wanted you to cum insi--!” Another cock was shoved into your mouth, this time not so nicely. The feathery thing was gone again after having given you your orgasm. The cock was shoved back inside your hole too, making you cry out around the one in your mouth. 

Somehow, someway, they both found a rhythm. One thrusted in, the other one out, pushing you through the hole in the wall against the other one. You gagged softly as you felt the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat. He wasn’t as big as the other one, but for a lack of better word, he was still a mouthful. Something poked at your dripping cunt; fingers. You tensed at the feeling at first, feeling them push in alongside the man that was taking you, adding to the stretch, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Still, you cried out, gagging around the length in your mouth, which thankfully pulled back long enough to let you pant out heavily, “P-please…” “Please what?” You gasped at the voice in front of you, recognizing it to be Belphegor’s. His hand moved to remove the blindfold from your eyes. His usually lazy and tired face was replaced with one of mischief and lust, his cock pushing back to your lips, which you eagerly parted for him, “I like looking at you when you take my cock, unlike my brothers.” You looked up at him, feeling him thrust in and out of your mouth as you hollow your cheeks, trying to suck him in deeper, “it reminds me of what a dirty little slut you are.” 

The comment alone would’ve made you moan, but that was turned into another cry as the man behind you added a third finger beside his cock, which was still thrusting harshly inside you. You looked up at Belphie, almost pleading with him to tell you what they were doing behind you, but you didn’t have to wait much longer. The cock pulled back, as did the fingers, just enough for the tip of him to still be inside, and then… another tip, pushing in right beside the first one. Your eyes went wide, and Belphie couldn’t help but laugh, still thrusting into your mouth, “no worries… it’s nothing you won’t get used to. After all… you’re our little cum slut, right?” You nodded shyly, closing your eyes tightly when they both pushed in behind you, making you cry out around Belphie’s length and tears spill out of the corners of your eyes. It wasn’t necessarily painful, seeing as they were not fully in, but both of them were massive and they stretched you wide. Still, you were eagerly clenching around them, desperate to feel more of that inside of you. “Then you’ll take it.” 

Belphie took a hold of your hair, holding your face still and getting off to the moans around his shaft and the tightly closed eyes on your face as you got used to two cocks inside your tight little cunt. “That’s it…” Drool leaked out around his shaft, down to his balls, which slapped against your face with every heavy thrust he delivered. The men behind you began to thrust, one after the other as to not overwhelm you. Tears were still forming, although you began to feel the pleasure of it all, moaning around Belphie, who’s abusing your mouth with his heavy thrust, “You feel so nice… sending those vibrations through me. Beel and Lord Diavolo must be doing a good job back there.” Your eyes went wide again when he let slip who was penetrating you; no wonder they were so big. 

A laugh escaped Belphegor again, his cock twitching inside you, “I like that face.. Shocked… you feel how big they are, don’t you? I bet they’re stretching you to the brim.” His grip in your hair tightened as he pulled back, spurting his seed onto your face and onto your tongue, which you eagerly let stick out, “hm… that’s almost perfect…” his tail came around, wiping his cum over your face and you finally realized what the feathery thing was; his tail. “It was you…” You licked over your lips, almost hungrily, tasting them, “you were … oh!” You cried out when they both slammed into you from behind, their own cocks twitching. One of them pulled out again, giving the other free reign to pound into you and chase his release. You felt yourself be shoved through the wall, albeit never losing your position, “B-Beel… Diavolo…” You clenched your teeth, clenched around whichever one of them was still inside of you. 

You felt the hot seed on your back again, adding to the load that was already decorating your skin, while the other emptied himself inside of you, adding to the seed inside your womb that had your belly swollen and hanging. His hand rubbed over your bulging stomach as he shot his seed inside you, and you could’ve sworn you heard a soft, “mine.” be grumbled behind you. A quick glance up told you Diavolo had entered the room, smirking down at you when he saw your cum splattered face, “having fun? I’m sorry I keep pulling out, I’m sure you want to feel me too… want me to add to your swollen womb…” he leaned down, picking your face up with his hand so you can look at him, although his cock was more in your line of sight, glistening with your juices and aftermath of his orgasm, “but I can’t allow anything… scandalous to happen, on accident. You understand, right?” A nod was barely manageable, considering you were still hooked on his sheer size. 

Beelzebub also joined, panting softly, his eyes clouded darkly with lust, similar to Belphegor’s, but not as much as Diavolo’s, “you feel amazing, (Y/N). “ A compliment that made you blush as you looked up at them, seeing Beel’s cock rival Diavolo’s in size and clenching again at the thought of both of them inside of you at once, “I…--” “Oh right, how rude of us. What would you like next?” It was Diavolo who spoke, still smirking down at you. His cock flopped straight against his abdomen, almost as if it was presenting itself to you, although it was Beelzebub’s you felt against your lips next, “I liked your mouth earlier… I want to use it again.” 


End file.
